


Scooby Dooby Doo Means I Love You

by Cyanne



Category: Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to surprise a psychic is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby Dooby Doo Means I Love You

It was late on a Thursday night, although it felt like it should be at least Friday by now. Or possibly next Monday. Freya's sense of time wasn't all that was off after almost a month of late nights working an Iranian espionage case.

Her partner was in just as bad shape. Brendan always took it especially hard whenever a US citizen was involved and there had been several tangled up in this one. The fact that it had been a joint effort with the CIA only added to the stress. But it was finally all over save for the paperwork.

Freya's 30th birthday was this coming Saturday and she was very much looking forward to some quiet time with Brendan. Maybe they could get together with a few friends on Sunday, it would be nice to connect with people they never seemed to have enough time to see any more. They hadn't dared make any plans, given how crazy work had been of late.

She was just finishing up the last of her notes when her partner came in carrying a thickly stuffed folder. Brendan sat down heavily at his desk across from hers and put both the file and his head down.

"Don't tell me there's more."

"Okay I won't tell you," came the muffled answer.

Freya sighed loudly. "There goes the weekend."

Brendan sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Different case. We're taking it over from Raymond and Williamson but it can wait til next week. Got us tomorrow off though. Pleaded burnout to Harper and it worked."

 _~It's also true_ ~  Freya thought. ~ _You're even closer to the edge than I am.~_ "Headache?" she asked softly.

"Not yet. I'm okay. Almost done?"

"Just about." Freya turned back to her computer when all of a sudden she was bombarded by images. It had to be Brendan, he was the only other person in the deserted bullpen area.

It was clearly a party- balloons and streamers, a ballroom full of guests... ~ _wait she knew these people!~_ Her sister and brother-in-law, their boss, the couple who lived next door. A large cake with her name on it proved this wasn't a memory; outside of her wedding she'd never seen a cake that big in her life.

She looked across the desk at her partner in shock. While Brendan sent her images and thoughts quite often, both on the job and off, it had been ages since he'd slipped and let something through by accident like that. Dr. Welles had taught him how to control and block and he'd gotten to be an expert at only letting through what he wanted her to get.

 _~Damn_. _He's in worse shape than I thought. And this has to be_ _revenge for January.~_ The surprise 40th birthday party for her husband had actually been Harpers' idea, he had become an unexpectedly close friend of theirs over time. Freya had eagerly helped with the planning and with the deception involved in getting Brendan to their favorite Italian restaurant on time. It had taken some convincing with snow on the ground and more in the forecast, but it had been worth it for the stunned look on his face when he walked in to find a small gathering of their friends instead of the intimate dinner for two he had been expecting. It had been a wonderful night.

Freya caught Brendan sneaking a guilty look at her and quickly schooled her own expression, only to laugh when Brendan quite loudly started thinking the _Scooby Doo_ theme. It had become a secret joke of theirs and it never failed to make her happy.

The lapse worried her. But Brendan was tired, they both were and it was probably just stress. They desperately needed to get away from all this, at least for a couple of days.

As if reading her mind, Brendan said, "I've got reservations for us on Saturday at 3 at _Avanti."_ That was the same restaurant they'd had his party at, how very sneaky of him.

"Why so early?" she asked, somehow managing to sound innocent. 

"You'll see."

She said nothing of what she had just glimpsed and pointedly looked at the clock. "Ready to get out of here?" she asked.

"After you, milady," Brendan said, gesturing at the door with a flourish. She laughed, he was always making her laugh. One of the many things she loved about him, and that she never knew she was missing all that time in the mental institution.

To her absolute surprise, they did have an early dinner for two and it was marvelous, even with Brendan's teasing about how she ordered the same thing every time. Hey, their _Ravioli A Modo Mio_ was marvelous and she was a girl who knew what she liked.

Once settled back in the car, Brendan turned in the driver's seat to face her. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do." Freya reassured him.

"Close your eyes," Brendan told her as he started the car. She didn't ask why, partially because she knew what was coming and partially because she really did trust Brendan. Freya had trusted him four years ago when she was newly out in the world and scared to death. She had trusted him with her heart two years ago when she'd accepted his proposal. There was no reason to be afraid of anywhere he'd choose to take her.

She started to wonder if what she had seen the other day really had been unintentional; maybe he had been trying to warn her. It wouldn't be the first time Brendan's protective instincts had kicked in.

After a short journey, they stopped and she heard the car door open. Brendan took her hand and  carefully guided Freya out of the car. "Keep your eyes closed," he told her for what had to be the twentieth time since they'd left the restaurant

She squeezed his hand tightly, ~ _Eyes closed and mental blocks up~_ she thought. She was ready, she could do this.

She heard a door open. The place they walked into felt large and Freya resisted the temptation to see what she could pick up from anyone around her. The last thing she needed was to be dealing with someone's sorrow or pain on a day that so far had been quite joyful.

She did hear the unmistakable sound of an elevator dinging. "Where in the world are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Brendan said, and she could hear the happiness in his voice. He was enjoying this and she was glad that much of his stress had fallen away. 

Brendan led her off the elevator and down the hall. She heard another door open but instead of the chorus of voices she was expecting, it was only Brendan's quiet "Surprise," in her ear.

Freya's eyes flew open and she took in the hotel room with its king sized bed covered with fluffy pillows. She could see a jacuzzi through the open bathroom door and there was another door that probably led to an outside balcony.

"Got ya," Brendan grinned.

She hit him playfully with her free hand. "You… you," she sputtered.

"Totally had you going," Brendan laughed.

Still at a loss for words, she didn't let go of his hand and just stood there and surveyed the room. She couldn't believe Brendan had done all this for her.

Her silence must have worried him and Brendan sobered quickly "Umm, you're not upset, are you? I mean, it's not that I didn't think you couldn't handle a roomful of partying people. I just didn't think you'd want it."

She pulled him close for a kiss. "This is perfect, you're perfect. I like that it's just us." Letting go, Freya twirled around a few times and then flopped backwards on the large, comfy bed. ~ _This was gonna be fun.~_

"Just tell me there's cake," she said teasingly. It didn't matter if there wasn't; a night alone with her husband was gift enough.

But Brendan pointed to a table over in the corner, "I know better than to forget that. Your favorite, chocolate and raspberry." And she had ideas for those raspberries too, mmmm. She smiled seductively at him.

He smiled back at her and projected a single thought loud and clear- ~ _Scooby dooby doo…~_  

Freya laughed as she pulled her husband down on top of her on the bed.

"I love you, too."


End file.
